


Evermore

by Newget



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Guild Master - Sting, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lots and lots of kisses, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), References to Depression, They use lots of magic, They're all a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newget/pseuds/Newget
Summary: The shadows had always been his one and only comfort, but they could never heal him from the heartbreak of Sting’s engagement. One heavenly body mage steps in to take the place he wished Sting could fill.





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, my first song fic and also my first serious request (thanks for the patience Lieutenant Myst). This is also my entry for ft-bb on Tumblr. God save the Fairy Tail fandom, it's dying ;;
> 
> I didn't have much of a hard time writing this surprisingly. It just called to my heart the moment I began typing. The words were for a loss at my fingertips and am really happy with how this turned out!
> 
> Just for a small warning, this fic doesn't directly mention it but depression is lain throughout. This disorder can be caused for numerous reasons but if you're ever seriously feeling down and stuck, I highly encourage you to get help! Whether it be professionally or simply venting to someone! You can always make it out, I believe in you.
> 
> Without further ado, here's Evermore. The song being by Dan Stevens.

 

* * *

_I was the one who had it all_

_I was the master of my fate_

_I never needed anybody in my life_

_I learned the truth too late_

* * *

 

One ill-fitted and quick decision had left Rogue drowning in the place he knew so well -darkness. He had never meant to open the door, but there they were. Two heads of hair turning so quickly, looking at him with a mixture of spite, confusion, and pity. Those silk sheets were pulled over their conjoined frames in an instant, none of those sacred body parts shown to him. But Rogue knew what they were doing, everyone in the guild knew it.

Sting and Yukino had been courting each other for months, and never once could he face the music. Rogue never focused on them, his eyes were only following his dense partner, Sting. His fantasies of being together with the blond were shot, only fragments and pieces of what they already had.

Rogue forgot that Sting had asked to have their flat to himself for the night, but he was far from sober. He had stumbled up the stairs and took the wrong turn to his room. Now it was the three of them. Yukino's wide eyes filled with embarrassment and Sting looked about ready to rip his throat out.

And to make things less awkward, Rogue slammed the door. He could feel his cheeks warm up, and it wasn't because of his previous drinks. Instead of stumbling into his own room, he fell into the shadows. A descent he took more often than he should have, but this never ending darkness was his only comfort.

He was foolish to think that Sting would come crawling back to him. They were just friends, best friends. To wish for a greater bond was selfish, but he couldn't help it. Rogue was under the impression that Sting held the same emotions as he did. Thought that he was only entertaining Yukino's wishes, but it wasn't true. What he just witnessed was a fact of the matter.

There was no going back after what he saw. Such pale skin complimenting the bronze skin, bodies bared to only themselves. Yukino writhing under the power of Sting, their moans in sync with one another. Their bodies slick with sweat, drenching those fine linens the blond always fussed over.

All Rogue wanted was the same. But if they were performing such a sacred act, then he was doomed. He already felt guilty enough walking in, but seeing their eyes haunted him. Those blue eyes looking at the celestial maiden the same way Rogue would looks at Sting. And Yukino was looking at him the same exact way.

Love.

An unspoken word, but an emotion perpetuated in their beings. They were in love; who was he to take that away?

The burn from his cheeks fled to his eyes. Broken tears filling the rim of his eyes, but nothing would come. His heart shattered and body trembled with those rolling waves of pain, and yet he couldn't allow himself to cry. Not one tear spilled from his ruby orbs, holding in the pain. Crying was a sign of weakness, that's what Jiemma had beat into them. Since the passing of him, everyone, even Minerva had lamented -but not him. And he wasn't about to let himself do it now -he was saving the tears for another time.

After shoving various amounts of clothing and other provisions into a bag, Rogue willed himself to wander through the darkness of the shadows. It enclosed around him, welcoming him as those black tendrils wrapped around his figure, guiding him to a place he knew too well -Sabertooth. These shapes mocked him throughout the journey, the dark shades taunting him as he passed by. They knew of his unsurmountable failure in love, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. His feet shuffled against the abysmal plane, not a clue as to what he was going to do next.

He couldn't stay after what happened, especially after such an embarrassment. Holding his hand out, reality sparked at his fingers, pulling him through the dark curtain of the shadow realm. Rogue held one of the only keys to the guild, but it wasn't necessary to open the doors. He simply slid through the shadows, stopping at the face of the S-Class board. The board was placed in Sting's office so members wouldn't be tempted to steal any of the missions. It would not bring good publicity if a newbie messed such a request up, especially if it ended in disaster.

Though most missions were completed in such a manner, Rogue wouldn't mess this up. He couldn't for Sting's sake. A mission wouldn't solve his problems, but it would keep them at bay. Rogue was planning on losing himself in the acts of service, it would be what Skiadrum would want; never once would he take out his emotions on himself or others. It was what the old-Rogue would do, but not now -never again.

There wasn't much to choose from, but Rogue pulled the first tattered paper he laid his eyes on. Moonlight filtered through the only window in the room, washing the desk with shades of silver. Retreating to Sting's office, he wrote a small note addressing where he was going and not to worry about him. He also wrote a smaller note asking Sting to take care of Frosch, he couldn't bring the small cat with him. He placed the note in the frame of Yukino's picture, which sat next to a picture of the guild on his great mahogany desk. The picture was taken right after Minerva returned, and he smiled at the nostalgia.

But that was also when Sting officially asked Yukino to be his girlfriend.

He frowned, turning the picture face down. The more he thought of them, the less he felt. His feelings eradicated by the bearings of a man and woman. They had come together in the most sacred of ways. Rogue couldn't intervene anymore.

Once again, he fell into the deep hole of regrets. He wasn't planning on returning to Sabertooth for a long time, he hoped they wouldn't miss him too much. Passing through the dark, Rogue traveled to the train station.

 

* * *

_I'll never shake away the pain_

_I close my eyes but he's still there_

_I let him steal into my melancholy heart_

_It's more than I can bear_

* * *

 

The autumn air fell on him with the golden kaleidoscope of leaves. In Rogue's steps, everything was falling. This mission. His health. And his heart. With the request, he had taken with him a much greater burden than he originally thought, and now it had definitely taken its toll. Every moment away from his upbeat guild master was a step further from happiness. Treading through the forestry, the maple trees were muddling his senses. He couldn't keep track of the assassin duo any longer.

Pulling an used handkerchief from his pocket, Rogue blew his nose. His cold had kept him from hunting them down, and at this point it was getting more and more frustrating. Upturning his nose, a small whiff of the sweet air told him he wasn't going to progress much further. Now he would have to rely solely on tracking techniques, which he didn't know much about. He sighed in defeat, looking to the ground for any sign of passing.

This time of year granted the forest floor a blanket of orange, red, and yellows ; with the occasional upturn of brown. All of the colors blending seamlessly into one, not one abrasion to be seen in the color coated ground. He didn't doubt the ability of these renowned criminals, but they certainly knew how to get around. The couple had dodged his pursuit twice already, luckily he wasn't ready to back down yet. He knew that they were worthy opponents, as they were rumoured to be Phantom Lord mages. The guild went rogue after it disbanded all those years ago, turning to more illegal jobs and the black market to make ends meet. It was a cold reminder of how close Sabertooth was to the edge, it put a bad taste in his mouth.

Whether or not he was in bad health, he would keep searching for them until he had turned them into the Magic Council.

These assassins had successfully executed numerous political heads. The longer they were left alone, the more they would kill. According to the king, their motives were unknown but he suspected they were hired by the opposing political party of those being killed. It was a valid theory, but Rogue doubted that such talented killers would be doing this for pay. They were doing it as a personal vendetta, that much was told by the bodies of those who were murdered.

Their flesh mangled or destroyed; their faces beyond recognition in some cases. It disgusted him to no end, reminding him of the monster he used to be. The person he could have been, it resonated within his bones; all the possibilities a silent echo within him. He only became a better person for the betterment of the guild, for Sting.

The world was full of infinite possibilities —but he was at a standstill, a complete dead end. Rogue had walked right into an invisible wall, what he could have obtained right in front of him but never within reach. Sting was in his grasp. But with his own will, the blond made a completely different decision. Rogue was suffering from the inside out, becoming wilted as a flower without sustenance. His petals being plucked one by one, straining him from his ultimate goal -love.

This thought of having such a romantic opportunity bounced around his head daily. Was he worth it? He shared his entire life with one man and they threw him to the side for another —a woman. Rogue's heart panged, struggling to carry a beat. His feet carried him forward, but to what? Could there be another reason to carry on, if Sting wasn't in his life? The mage he had been an orphan with, starved with, been beaten and bruised with, and had almost shared a death bed with. They had been through so much, why couldn't he just accept his affections?

The fall leaves crunched under his feet, Rogue's mind in deep contemplation of the future. If he successfully executed this mission, could he hold his head high when he walked through those guild doors? The images of Sting and Yukino together made him feel ashamed. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't look at Sting with those longing eyes any longer. Rogue couldn't imagine being around him as all he wanted to do was embrace the guild master with love. He had someone to do that for him already and that was Yukino.

And how was he to look at his favorite celestial mage. Rogue had never felt such rage boil within him until he saw Yukino caring for Sting. When she gave him chaste kisses before they left for missions, all he could think of was  _that should be me._

None of this was either of their fault. It was all on him and his horrible coping. He let his heart crack and shatter, even when he knew what was coming. Sting and Yukino had been written in the stars, not he and Sting. Even when they all were younger, Sting had always chased after the silver-haired, doe-eyed girl. And he was too scared to face the music of the entire situation, afraid to let go of something unattainable—

Until now.

Seeing the two of them together had cleared his foggy mind, enlightened him of what was never going to happen. He was weak now, letting his heart take control of him. Those shadows that he had pushed down so deep, tainted his mind. Weak and pathetic, that's what Jiemma would have said.

Rogue couldn't help but crumble down. The weight of his disparity outweighed the will to carry on. The leaves crumbled under his knees and the vision of autumn colors faded to black.

* * *

Jellal could barely handle any of his other guildmates at the moment. It bothered him to no end that they had those assassins within their grasp, and that  _a certain someone_  had foiled their plans.

"I can hear you, " Cobra bit out, the poison slayer seething as much as he was.

He couldn't help but scoff, "Keep to yourself,  _Erik._ "

Jellal knew Cobra absolutely hated when he used his real name, but it was for good reason. The Oracion Seis needed to integrate back into society if they wanted to stay with Crime Sorcière. Everyone but the stingy poison slayer was on board with it. Jellal hoped that he would come around eventually. A small hand pulled him out of his thoughts, pale fingers waving in front of his face.

"I think we have some company up ahead, Jellal." Meredy's red eyes were sharp, focused on the path of fallen leaves. "It looks like a hobo."

The rest of the group chittered behind them, and Jellal began to walk faster. There was indeed a person laying on the ground ahead of them. They were covered in a dark cloak, with what seemed to be a golden trim. Jellal held his hands out and stopped abruptly, about ten feet away from the lying form. It almost looked to be a deceased body.

"Erik… Can you sense anything?" Jellal inquired, scared of who may be lying there.

The maroon haired man immediately ran forward, leaves sprung up around his form as he kneeled next to the dark body. Panic was ridden in Erik's violet eye as he turned over the limp body. A shock of black hair fell from the hood, an eerily familiar scar slashed across his pale face.

"It's Rogue!" And everyone gasped. Erik brought his body into his lap, those tan fingers shaking. "Hurry up and bring some fucking medical supplies. He's dying, for fuck sake!"

Then there was a flurry of movement, Jellal pulling Meredy toward the fallen mage's body. Erik had already pulled the cloak from Rogue's form, revealing his hollowed out features. He hadn't eaten for what seemed like days, maybe even weeks.

Erik looked up at Jellal, his only eye filled with pain. He had never seen the dragon slayer so racked with emotion, it was surprising. "There's no wounds on his body…" he grimaced, looking over the shadow slayers body. "Only starvation and dehydration. He was being a fucking idiot if he got lost in these woods."

Meredy hit their tanned guildmate upside the head. "We just need to help him, Erik. Don't start calling him names."

Erik grumbled and snatched the medical bag off of Meredy's hip. "It would have been more helpful if you gave me this, " gesturing to the bag, "then run your mouth."

Meredy's face scrunched up and she walked away. Erik had a knack for making her upset. If there were different circumstances to the situation, Jellal would have reprimanded him —but now wasn't the time for such silly drama. He sighed and took residence on the other side of Rogue's body.

"For now, we need to give him some water." Jellal briskly pulled a small canteen from his bag, shaking it next to his ear. It still held about half of its contents. After this, surely he would need to fill it again.

Very carefully, he poured the contents of his drink down Rogue's mouth. His lips were almost blue, ghostly plastered with a white film. Jellal kept pouring, settling the mage's head on his lap. He could only compare the Sabertooth mage's current state to how he typically looked, a dashing man. Jellal could feel his cheeks heat up at the thought. Rogue's features used to be filled with his creamy porcelain skin; not the ghastly porcelain it was now. Those high cheekbones pulled taut against his face, adding to the lack of life in the shadow mage.

A small guttural sound suddenly erupted from the unconscious wizard. Jellal and the rest of his guildmates sighing with relief: Albeit it was a small noise, it was one of a struggling life. He pulled the canteen away from Rogue's mouth, a tug of a smile forming on his face. This was unbeknownst to him, but Meredy's lips curled at Jellal's own sign of relaxation. This spread to the rest of the guild, the atmosphere lightening up.

"Meredy, can you bring me some bread? I'm sure Rogue will be awakening soon." He topped his bottle, placing it right next to his side.

Jellal averted his attention to the other dragon slayer, still perplexed by Erik's protection over the mage in his lap. His only violet eye appeared to be watered over, the slayer solemn. "Even if I'm a second-generation dragon slayer, we all view each other as kin. Rogue is practically my brother -my brother."

It was nice to see the stony man have a tender side, yet it didn't last for long, "Now quit being so fucking nosy, blueberry."

Jellal scoffed, sending the soul reader a small warning regarding his language. Erik only grumbled a response, somewhat aware of the scolding the guildmaster was to give him later. But for now, Meredy offered a small wrapped bun to him. "Sit," he commanded, "I'm going to need you here."

Meredy settled close to Jellal's side, eyeing Rogue sympathetically. Thought her past was riddled with murder and death, he needed his right arm to get used to caring for others. She still hadn't known when to be compassionate or apathetic in the correct situations. For now she would need to watch and learn.

As he broke the bread, the man beneath him stirred. Those red ruby eyes flickered open and dilated all at the same time, looking straight into Jellal's. Rogue's eyes flickered from his gaze to the small loaf sitting in his hand, asking for some. With a small amount of effort and Erik's help, they helped the weak mage sit up. Once he was up against the trunk of a close maple tree, he put a small bit of the supple bread into Rogue's mouth.

A small giggle came from beside him. Meredy held her hand up to her mouth to hold in her small bout of laughter. "I think he can feed himself, Jelly."

"Right." Immediately he pulled his hands away from Rogue, an overwhelming feeling of embarrassment filling him. The mage still looked sickly; Jellal didn't want him to overbear himself.

Rogue nodded in gratitude, taking the smallest bites from his roll. Erik eyed his fellow slayer carefully, as did the rest of Crime Sorcière . It was such a peculiar way to come across the Sabertooth mage, though Jellal was grateful they had found him. His heart feared the worst if someone else had found him.

"Since this blueberry won't stop thinking about it, how'd you come to end up here… In the middle of the most navigable forest? Surely you could have left if you were that hungry." Erik drawled, very displeased with his kin's current state.

Jellal didn't think Rogue's face could possibly pale anymore than it already had, but now he looked as if he were a ghost. His voice was weak as he began to speak. "Well… I...I didn't come prepared…"

Erik gave the man a knowing look and Rogue stiffened, looking down. "I haven't been… I'm not in a good state of mind. So I thought going on a mission would sort things out…"

Those red eyes were glassy, rimmed with shame. He took the rest of his meal in silence, Jellal looking upon him sympathetically, a question slipping from his lips. He felt bad that the shadow slayer wouldn't be able to complete it. "What mission?"

Rogue's lips pursed, seeming to crack at the strain. "Assassins," he breathed out, "It was a SS-Class job…"

"Holy fuck," Erik cursed. Jellal was just as surprised as the poison slayer: was the coincidence too good to be true?

He intervened, "Are they Phantom Lord members?"

Those cracked lips closed, nodding with a minute vigor. Rogue's skin taking on a healthy glow, "Yes. I've been on their trail for weeks."

Crime Sorciere was filled to the brim with content. Jellal looked around at his fellow guild members, all of them giving him some form of a thumbs up. He turned back toward the shadow slayer, a small smile playing across his lips. "Would you like to join us for the time being?"

Rogue looked around at his guild of misconstrued adults, those red orbs wide and frantic, comfort underlying in those glossy depths. "You would really let me?"

"Yeah, Edgelord. You can stay until we get this mission done." Erik chuckled, a cheeky grin covering his face. "I would like to have a little bro around."

Erik was happy to see his kin, and Jellal didn't want to see his smile disappear. But he also didn't want to let the shadow slayer go so easily. Rogue was very… intriguing? That wasn't the word, but he felt an unrestrained pull to the mage.

Those delicate lips were pulled into a thin line, hiding a smile. Rogue simply nodded. "I can see us all working well together… Let's keep tracking them."

He pulled a small red piece of fabric from inside his coat, holding it out for Erik. The slayer obliged, taking a short whiff from the tattered cloth. His nose crinkled, reeling back from it.

"That's one nasty fucker. We've gotta' get their arses, right away." That violet eye dire with a need for action.

Everyone let out a small snicker, Erik's speech patterns the only comedy the guild received on a daily basis. Jellal stood, holding his hand out to Rogue. "This was a nice little break, but we will not stop following the trail until nightfall."

With a small tug, Rogue was up on his feet. His cloak made him look much larger, masking the frail form beneath. Jellal's guild mates groaned as they packed up shop. Erik took the front, his keen nose leading their way.

Jellal frayed in the back, making sure their new travelling companion was able to walk. He didn't really have to, however: Rogue had a stronger will than he originally assumed; taking long strides as if he was never on death's doorstep.

They wound their way through the woods, trailing multiple worn paths and sometimes bracing the open wilderness. Hours upon hours of trekking these leaved floors. It wasn't foreign to this group to do so. Their paths weren't overbearing, it was only the end that had them on edge. It was scary to finally be the good guys instead of the villains. The constant worry that whatever or whoever they were heading toward would be the ultimate demise, that they wouldn't be able to save those closest to them. That Jellal wouldn't be able to keep his family safe. Crime Sorciere that is.

He already failed once, his eyes burning at the thought of Richard. That poor sap dying in the hands of a flimsy bank robber. It was a pure luck that he happened to be depositing some money at the bank. Jellal was so proud of the greed he overcame, but then he was subjected to it. A hit and run: the robber stole all of his cash and left.

Sure, they were a jumbled mess of childhood trauma and a knit of violent mages, but Jellal wouldn't change it for the world. They were pieces of a puzzle that conformed to one another. This is where he felt like he was at home.

Keeping his eyes forward, Racer was carrying Sorano upon his back, the silver haired woman having decided to nap. This went for Midnight too; his small carpet almost licking the back of Erik's heels. Meredy kept poking and prodding at the tense dragon slayer. Even if Erik kept pushing her away, he knew how close he really wanted to be to her. His body language told it all.

The poison slayer's tenseness lax around his fostered daughter. And Jellal has never seen a brighter smile on Meredy's face ever since Erik joined their group.

"You're a very good guild master," Rogue spoke, his voice barely audible.

The comment, true in a sense, caught Jellal off guard. "I try to be. But we're all in the same boat, looking for that searchlight to guide us. It takes all of us to successfully tackle these guilds, not just me."

Rogue strided forward, his face pointing toward the ground. "But someone needs to hold it all together. You fit the mold perfectly and make the batch mix well."

A small heat pooled into his cheeks. Jellal was baffled by Rogue's observances. "That is my duty as a guild master… I wonder how things would differ if Ultear was still here."

"All you can do is look forward. From what I've heard, she appeared amidst those fighting in the battlefield of Alvarez. If she has that strong of a will, she is always watching over you guys." Rogue's words were genuine, reaching out into his own heart.

Jellal had heard it from Wendy herself and he wasn't doubtful. But Rogue turned the statement into something much more. If she could form to help her peers, then of course Ultear would find a way to watch over them. No higher power could hold her back -not even the demons that wracked her being.

A wistful smile crossed his face, looking up past the tangled tree branches and into the warm colored sky. Ultear was there somewhere and maybe she was guiding them all safely.

Shoving his hands into his coat, he walked in a comfortable silence with Rogue. Pondering on what the Sabertooth mage's abrupt presence could have possibly meant for him.

 

* * *

_Now I know he'll never leave me_

_Even as he runs away_

_He will still torment me_

_Calm me, hurt me_

_Move me, come what may_

* * *

 

A couple days passed and the planning was well under way for infiltrating the assassin duo's hideout. Rogue was enraptured by Jellal's leadership abilities. Crime Sorciere's guild master had really set up for war on their makeshift battle board.

So far, Macbeth was to hold an illusion up over the shoddy house as Jellal took a team inside. This team consisted of Erik, Sorano, Racer, and Jellal. Meredy, Macbeth and himself were to wait outside the casted barrier. Rogue wasn't happy about his placement, he wanted to fulfill the mission on his own terms. This meant being apart of the group that was sneaking inside.

Jellal said that he didn't want to put any strain on him. It was irritating, but he took it kindly. Rogue was glad that the heavenly body mage held a small worry for him. He could say Sting wouldn't have done the same.

He grimaced at the thought of his so called "counterpart". Sting was an unnecessary burden on his mind, heart, body, and soul. Something within him had severed when Rogue knew they couldn't be together, and being around such a tight-knit group helped him feel worthy of love.

He hadn't expected to be welcomed with such open arms, especially by Jellal. His first impressions of the man weren't the best — Rogue swore that there was a stick shoved firmly up his ass. His visits to Sabertooth he didn't take so kindly to, the blue-haired mage sitting in the farthest corners to spare him any interaction from them.

Though Rogue was the same in that sense. Whenever they visited, he took to Sting's office to catch up on their paperwork. Erik would come up and give him company from time to time, but the poison slayer couldn't stand being away from Meredy. Those two were so oblivious to the attraction that they held for one another. The stench was unbearable when they were around each other, though that was only because of his heightened senses. Sometimes it was a curse to be a dragon slayer.

Every other member just mosied about the guild, entertaining themselves to whoever would give them attention. But Rogue only knew the Crime Sorciere came around because of Yukino, Sorano's sister. It was very endearing to see his best friend gain a familial relationship, but he wasn't very open minded to the thought. It was like his dear friend had everything she wanted: love, family (even if it was a mere sibling), and happiness.

He knew that Sabertooth was his family, but sometimes it didn't really felt like it. With all the conflictions getting in the way of the relationships he wanted, he never really had time to breath. To really embrace the newly reshaped Sabertooth. He was suffocating in an environment he was  _supposed_ to be comfortable in, but the assurance never came.

But he felt loose being with these miscreants. It was fun to taunt Jellal with Erik, relaxing to have "girl talk" with Meredy, comfortable to take a nap with Macbeth, and overall he felt at home with them… Which made his insides cringe; Sabertooth was Rogue's home.

A petite hand waved in front of his face, multiple pink cufflets hovering around her wrists. "Yes Meredy?"

"It'll be ok, Rougie," he hated the nickname, but those sparkling teeth made it worthwhile. "Once we are done you'll get to go home."

Rogue almost cringed at the word. He gave her a curt nod, looking at the small shack behind her. "Indeed. And as we have discussed, I'm giving the reward money to you guys."

Meredy tried to interrupt, but Rogue held his hand up. "Ah, like I said, the decision was already made. Crime Sorciere needs the money more than I do." She opened her mouth again, but he continued to speak. "Even a blind man could notice that you guys are running low on supplies and the addition of another person hasn't helped. I've been a burden."

"That isn't true…" Her red eyes washed with worry.

Macbeth interjected with a mumbling, "Don't spout out such bullshit."

Meredy chirped in agreement, "Yeah. Having another dragon slayer around isn't so bad. Especially when he's such good eye candy." One of her red eyes closed shut, her mouth quirking to the side. Rogue knew she was teasing, it was the game Meredy was best at. Plus, she has another dragon slayer she was aiming for.

He sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her around. "Whatever you say. Just stay focused on-"

His eyes averted to Macbeth, the reflector mage knocked out. The ground began to quake, the tremors so harsh that Rogue and Meredy fell to the floor. Her pink bracelets strobed rapidly. Many of them dissipated, the connection to her guild mates gone.

The soil from beneath them began to sink and Meredy cried out as she began to fall. But in one quick second, the two were covered with the shadows of day. It was almost instinct to shelter Meredy from the imminent danger they were about to face.

Once in his own realm, he set Meredy down, already feeling a drain on his magic. But the maguility mage had burst into tears, her body trembling just as the ground was moments before.

"We have to get  _them_! Those assassins… They're all going to die!" Rogue was just as frantic as Meredy, but he had no idea how to console a woman. There were only two pink bands alight on her arm, everyone else's connection severed. And one of those circlets was his own, as he had a small pink heart on his wrist.

He took a deep breath, not really sure what to say. "Meredy," Rogue hesitated. "There is still one person conscious out there, not dead. You can feel them, right?"

Those cotton candy locks were so dark within the shadows, but they fell in front of those red orbs. Rogue couldn't tell if she nodded, but he didn't know whether or not if it would be acceptable to touch her. Meredy was already bad enough. Her grasp on emotions was still hard for her to handle, especially with her upbringing. Meredy was still getting a better grasp of when to display them or when she shouldn't, but the sorrow swelling in her right now was conflicting. She had the right to feel it, but- the most perfect idea popped into Rogue's mind.

His finger gently touched the area right above her heart and he whispered softly as if he were to teach a child. "Use these emotions here for the better. Let them fuel you and help you overcome this battle, to defeat those who harmed your family."

Meredy was a much more defensive mage than she wanted to admit, but she pulled off works of miracles. Once her chin lifted and those eyes flamed with a burning desire, Rogue knew they were in for a great battle ahead. He had quite literally sparked a fire under her butt, and she was raring to go.

"Take me back, Rogue. I'm going to show them a taste of my own power." A devious laugh erupted from her and he didn't hesitate to pull that black curtain back when her eyes ignited with madness.

Light was the first thing that hit his vision, a great mass of it. He and Meredy had to shield their eyes from its intensity. But as soon as it came it left. A head of blue falling in the distance.

Rogue's heart almost burst and Meredy fell to her knees beside him screaming in agony. The second to last pink band disappearing. There was a toll to Meredy's magic and she faced the brunt of it head on in the midst of battle. It was far from an impressive feat, but right now she needed to pull it together.

"Meredy…" Rogue softly called.

Her answer was a sob, her body placated to the forest floor. "Get up, Meredy. I can't do this alone." And now he understood why Jellal wanted him on the outside, Rogue truly hadn't regained all of his strength back. He truly needed backup if this were to work, the figure who had bested Jellal heading their way.

"Seems like there's only one contender left," the assassin commented. She was dressed in all black, a style that Rogue frequented but couldn't stand on others. Whoever she was held a small dagger in hand, the silver coated in red. The copper a strain on his nose, the blood a mixture of his current guildmates. In disgust, he moved placed his sleeve to under his nose.

"Does this bother you? I knew we had another dragon slayer in the mix, too bad my own colleague won't be here to see it." She wiped the dagger on the top of her thigh, revealing the true form of the blade. It was curved and sharpened past the point of lethal. The assassin's eyes were also black, complimenting the dark skin hidden under the mask.

He uttered one word, "Colleague?"

"Why yes," she replied. "He's over there with your guild master, 'my lover' jumped in front of his attack. Isn't it great the crazy things that love make you do? He died saving a woman who could hardly give two shits about him." Her tone took an edge as she continued. "And it's all the same for you lawful guilds. You all have this sick fantasy of family and it ends up killing you."

A low growl bubbled in his throat. Rogue bared his teeth at her, her words pushing his magic closer to the wrong side of the spectrum. A reply was lost from him. No words, only action. With a blinding speed, he surged forward.

Rogue's fist tingled as his magic surrounded it. He threw his fist toward her, which she easily dodged. They played this dance, but only Rogue was throwing hits. She stepped from side to side, her blocks matching the speed of his punches. The black on his fist steadily growing with each attempted blow.

Her laugh was shrill, the eyes beneath the mask alive with malice. "I expected so much from a Twin Dragon and you can't even hit! I really need to stop playing games."

When she backed away, Rogue took the opportunity. Sliding his foot back, his front leg peddled forward. In a high arch, he knocked her chin with the heel of his shoe.

"Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash!" The quick transfer of his magic, wrapped the assassin in shadows. He felt a drain on his magic, he hoped this would keep the assassin trapped.

Darkness curled around her form, the woman pulling her blade out from her side. They surrounded her figure, only the whites of her teeth showing. Her mouth curled and in the next moment they were all gone. She threw her blade out to the side, the darkest black emitting from it.

"Thanks for that,  _Rogue_. Let's see how you like it." Two quick steps and they were face-to-face. The butt of the blade hit his chest, the pressure a strain on his sternum. It was painful, the hit sending a shock through his body.

Putting his forearms up, he guarded her jab. That blade shone in the corner of his eye and he dove out of the way. Hopping back up on his feet, she was there. With every hit, Rogue was getting lower and lower to the ground. He was unable to precisely dodge her onslaught. The assassin reading him much more than he thought possible. Rogue couldn't keep up with her nimble movements.

She crouched low, her foot slipping out beneath him. All Rogue could see was the darkness of the blade coming down for him as he fell.

"Rogue!" The next was a flurry of pink and then red. The crimson defiling his senses, only it wasn't his own blood. And those same shadows from earlier bound around the figure on top of him.

The mix of blood and his magic was horrible. "No!" Rogue yelled. "Nononono…"

His attention was fixed on the girl in his lap, but he had a bigger problem to face. The assassin was on the floor, a ethereal blue blade sticking from her thigh. The magical blade was Meredy's, the ethernano slowly starting to fade. The small specs of of the blade, whistling around into the sky.

"Get her…," Meredy breathed out, "She can't take away my family. Once the blade is gone, she'll be able to get up. Hurry..." She was weak, the shadows slipping away from her form as Rogue inhaled whatever had remained. A scarlet flower blooming from where the blade was planted in her shoulder.

He couldn't explain how he just ingested his own magic, but it bolstered his current supply. Those shadows strengthened his current state, giving him just the resolve he needed. He couldn't get injured for Crime Sorciere's sake.

A small tug on his magic and those same dark wisps wrapped around him. He activated his shadow drive, his container draining with the each passing second. He had to finish this quickly, or everyone would suffer. He threw his cape from his body, haphazardly wrapping it around Meredy's upper body. Rogue hoped that this would work for the time being.

The woman's dagger was the same steely silver it originally was. Then it hit him. That infuriating dagger was the source of all her power. He didn't think of the small details, only acted. Rogue propelled forward, kicking the blade from her hands. The fallen leaves moved out of its path, spinning across the forest floor. The power behind his kick sending it the blade in Jellal's direction.

Reaching down, Rogue hoisted up the assassin by the her neck. Blinding rage powered him, sending the assassin back down into the ground. They weren't going to play games any longer, it was business now.

She sputtered, gloved fingers scratching at his hand. Her dark orbs were dilated with fear, Meredy's blade now gone from her leg. "Where has all your power gone now?" He taunted, his voice unrecognizable to him.

The woman whimpered, her grip tightening on his wrists. She curled her body up, sending her feet right into his chest. It stunned him, his hold releasing. She fell to the ground, crawling over to her blade.

Her movements were dire, inching toward her life force. Completely pathetic. He pressed his foot into the assassin's back. She squirmed like a bug, trying to free herself from the hold he had on her.

He was about to lean down, only a bright white light stormed his field of vision. The blast hit him directly in the chest. Rogue was thrown back, his head hitting the knocking into the back of a tree trunk. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the red facial signet of Jellal, the man towering over the villainess.

 

* * *

 

Jellal sat right next to Rogue's bedside in Crime Sorciere's makeshift infirmary. The stoic man hadn't woken for the past day, a sense of deja vu filling him. The only difference was that the dragon slayer was not on death's bed.

It still saddened Jellal to see him in such a fragile state. Rogue seemed to be too powerful for his own good. There was a small knock on the door, Erik holding up two bags of what he assumed to be jewels. Jellal had ordered Meredy and him to take the assassins to the nearest jailer, but they were supposed to come back within a couple hours -not a day.

"You take a tour of the city while you were gone? I explicitly stated that you return by nightfall." Jellal knew he was tough on his guild members, but it was a matter of fact. Everyone was injured right now and he needed all the help he could get.

The tips of Erik's ears turned a light red, his hand rubbing the back of his head. He tried not to make eye contact with him, but his voice was sincere. "Sorry, I kinda got carried away. Me and Meredy… We worked things out."

Now Jellal could feel his cheeks heat up. "Oh uh…" He knew they had a thing for a while, but the timing was wrong. "Congratulations, but my word is law. I was up all last night checking everyone's vitals, I could have used a hand Erik."

The poison slayer snarled. "Fuck off blueberry, everyone looks ok. You didn't even need me and Meredy's help." He dropped the bags of jewel and stormed out of their shelter.

The cool autumn air filled his lungs as he slowly inhaled. He couldn't get mad right now, it wouldn't reflect his intentions well. He put his head in his hands, worried about Crime Sorciere. He hadn't expected the plan to go so far south. Those killers had really got the best of them, knowing their plan even before they entered their small compound.

This guild was full of powerful individuals but their teamwork was still under construction. And that's why everything went haywire. Erik decided to attack them head on, falling to the magic-holder's dagger. Then Sorano and Racer went in, their attacks making no progress on the assassin duo. Eventually they fell the same way Erik did, to that cursed  _knife_.

And it almost took Jellal too, but…

He looked over Rogue's frame, the slayer laying on a plush mat. Far from the luxury of a hospital, but it was all Jellal could do. He couldn't stand to see Rogue succumb to his own anger or protectiveness, whatever it was. Once he managed the strength to pull himself up, Jellal blasted his own magic into the shadow slayer.

He bound the two assassins up and collected his guild. Everyone aside from himself and Midnight had sustained a knife wound of somesort. Which he tended to quickly, though he wasn't the best of a doctor. That was Meredy's job.

It saddened him to see his adopted child soiled with her own blood, covered in the grime and dirt of the forest. But he was glad that she regained consciousness so quickly. Meredy was always the best at fighting back, the most durable out of all of them in the midst of combat.

Curling his hands into fists, he groaned. Being a guild master wasn't something he ever expected to become. He had to redeem the sins he committed, but he couldn't handle seeing all of his comrades hurt and weak. His eyes flicked about the small room, Midnight was still under; Sorano and Racer had gotten up earlier this morning and had left to the nearest town for supplies. More specifically for medicinal, they were running extremely low.

They were barely scraping by, how could he be so useless to the people that meant the most to him?

"You're not useless," Rogue croaked out. Those ruby eyes looked deep into him, finding something he wasn't aware of. "You also know you talk to yourself?"

Jellal sighed in exasperation, burying his face into the palms of his hands. "And you always seem to intrude at the worst moments."

Peeking out from his hands, he could see Rogue moving and rearranging himself in the small sleeping mat. His muscles peaked out from beneath the thin sheets, which made Jellal look away. He had never felt this way around a man before, why were such emotions spinning within him right now. His head felt light and his heartbeat raced, his mouth parched whenever they interacted.

Those pale features tinted in the hue of ripe file, Rogue pulling the sheet up over him. "I can't decide when I wake. Neither can I control when you speak. Or when you sit by my beside."

"I get it," Jellal let out a small chuckle. "I didn't intend for you to hit a tree when I blasted you."

Rogue looked down, his brows furrowing. "So it was you then… I was afraid I hadn't been able to stop them. But things got out of hand… Midnight, Meredy, you… I was just so, so…"

Jellal put his hand over Rogue's, his skin cool to the touch. He didn't need to hear how he felt, Jellal could see it. He couldn't understand how his past self had been so brutal and apathetic before, uncaring toward others. He had ravaged and pillaged numerous cities. Sometimes he wasn't aware of the specifics, he just killed because he was told to. He commanded battalions, ordering them to capture the young and innocent.

But now that he had half of a morale and a family, Jellal had tried his damned best to protect them. He couldn't imagine a day without Meredy's smile, Erik's snarky comments, the quarrels he had with Sorano, preparing dinner with Racer. He would miss the nights he would carry Midnight to his quarters because the man would fall asleep at the campfire. And only the gods above knew he would miss Erza's red locks. The smallest things were truly what Jellal had been fighting for, but they all made up the people he cared for the most. Crime Sorciere.

"I understand. Even if you haven't been with us for long, I can see how dedicated you are to being a true mage. You saved Meredy and for that… For that," Jellal didn't notice it until now, but Rogue's breath fanned across his lips.

His crimson eyes were heavy and focused on him, oblivious to their proximity. Jellal was very tempted, his eyes entranced by the shadow mage. He let out his own breath, his spine tingling. He dipped down, their lips  _almost_  brushing.

"Come get lun- Oh, I'm sorry!" Jellal fell off the crate he sat on, a very un-masculine squeak spilling from his lips. Peeking his head up over the wooden seat, Meredy stood in the tent's frame. She held the flap to the side, her face shades darker than the color of her hair.

Rogue's tinted cheeks had flushed, as did his own. What the hell was he thinking?

Erik popped into the scene, holding his stomach. "Yeah, blueberry! Why didn't you just do it?!"

Both of them were baffled, looking between one another. Confusion spread and Jellal stood up, righting his coat. "I don't believe I know what you're talking about Erik."

The poison slayer tried to swing but Meredy held him back. Their fingers melding with one another. "Don't act like you don't know."

"Stay out of my head Erik-"

"I wasn't in yours, I was in Meredy's." He replied smoothly, biting down on his accusation.

Jellal shook his head, paying no mind to him. Erik's goading wasn't going to work on him, not this time. Unlike him, Jellal respected his guild mate's personal lives -unless they wanted him involved. But Erik needed to step back, just as he had so kindly not questioned him about the night with Meredy. Though he could only imagine what happened and he had an inkling of what had happened.

He was going to let it be. But sooner or later he expected one of them (hopefully Meredy) to tell him what they had been up to.

He sat upon the only rock he could find, hardly comforted by his own solitude.. With every passing day the autumn winds brought the winter freeze with them. The trees being blown to smithereens with the ferocity of the speeds, the ground being patterned with their frail leaves. The trees scathed and left to their bones. Just as winter should be, Jellal expected the first snowfall any day.

Shortly after he left, Rogue came and joined the group around the fire. Though he took a place next to Sorano, sparking what seemed to be a playful conversation.

So badly he wanted to sit next to the shadow slayer, but he needed some time. Time to think. Roasted beef and ground spice, filled his senses as Eric pushed a bowl into his hands. He took it willingly, the bowl's warmth filling his hands.

"Don't look so down, otherwise you'll really look blue." Erik grinned, standing above him. Jellal had an urge to walk away, but he needed someone to console him. "Woah, don't go that far. I'm not here to tickle your berry, Jellal."

He sipped his broth too quick, the liquid burning his throat. It was rare for Erik to call him that. "You already know what's happening. Please don't tease me about it. It's just, I can't do this to her."

"Fuck Ul-" Jellal gave him an icy stare, "I mean, I'm not too good with feelings, that's Meredy's thing. But Ultear is gone, you're never going to get her back. I'm sure she would want you to move on, time'sa ticking."

And then he left Jellal alone. He sauntered over to Meredy, hugging the girl from behind. A breath of melancholy tire left his mouth, eating the rest of his lunch.

Shortly after, they packed everything up. It was the silent agreement that Rogue would return to Sabertooth once the mission was done. The trip would be less than a day if they didn't stop. That was the good thing about tracking, sometimes it led you to the right places (or close to them anyways).

As they traveled, the forest became less dense. The beginnings of civilization taking form on the path, whether it be in the form of a small shrine or a modest log cabin on the far reaches of the path. And that was another thing too, there was a visible trail as they walked through the forest of Linvin.

The trail ingrained in his mind as Crime Sorciere always found their way onto it. It was the path they normally took toward Sabertooth, since it was shrouded and hidden away from the public eye. Though Jellal supposed secrecy wasn't necessary any longer, as Hisui had pardoned all of them not too long ago.

Jellal strayed to the back of their small pack the entirety of the trip, keeping as much distance from himself and Rogue. Every fiber of his being straining to get close to the red-eyed mage, but his mind was set in straying -firm in its decision of averting the feelings encased in his heart. Keeping his eyes to the ground, he ignored his surrounding guild mates; not wanting any possibility of facing Rogue. It also wasn't unusual to isolate like so, so nobody questioned his meandering.

This same tactic was working as it lead them to Sabertooth's front doors, no words passing between himself and Rogue. But the moment they entered the doors, they were invited to stay. Mostly due to Sorano, Yukino declared that she needed her for some emotional support (something they all needed). Sheepishly he tried to decline, but he couldn't say no to their sisterly bond or to Rogue, who insisted that  _he_  stay.

He really couldn't resist the request, so he stayed. Jellal was happy to appease Rogue, he could tell that there were some things he hadn't told him just yet. Even if he was holding back himself, he couldn't bring himself to face past wounds.

Taking a step off to the side, Jellal slipped in the recesses of Sabertooth's grand hall. Making sure to let Crime Sorciere know he was going to get some paperwork done. Jellal threw the packet onto the table, sighing as he slid a pair glasses up onto his nose.

The patter of feet closed in on him as he worked, his mind unfocused on the documents at hand. A solemn voice spoke, making Jellal neglect the papers even more. "I didn't think a esteemed mage such as yourself would need to wear glasses."

Even without looking up, Jellal knew who it was. He just idled by writing his signature on the paper in front of him, "I can train for magic growth, but sadly my senses can't do the same. It's something that comes with age and genetics I believe."

A hearty chuckle came from him, moving the paper to the side. The comment made reminding him of the gray hairs Ultear sometimes would get. She was always so worried about her appearance, he just assumed it was a womanly thing until he met Macbeth.

"You're not wrong," Rogue breathes out. He began to thumb through the stack, pulling some packets out.

Jellal looked at him, putting his pen down. "What are you doing?"

Rogue motions for him to scoot over, which baffles him even more. "Sting seemed to manage getting the paperwork done while I was gone. I thought it would be alright if I helped you."

He almost swore he held his jaw open, surprised by his willingness but Jellal couldn't let him. "You should go enjoy yourself, Rogue. I wouldn't want to keep you from your friends, you're home now."

The dragon slayer visibly flinched at his words and Jellal could only wonder what he said wrong. What he said was the truth, wasn't it? He wanted to cringe so badly, but the ringing of glass brought them out of their current moment.

Both turned their attention to Sting, who was currently standing with his arm around Yukino. His pearly whites flashed, curling into his signature smile. "I have something to announce everyone! And I couldn'ta done it without a few special people here." His eyes crossing over from Sorano to Rogue.

"I really couldn't've waited any longer, which is why I'm glad you all arrived today. But ya' know how special of a girl Yukino is to me and I think it's time to tie the knot." His lopsided grin turned into one of endearment as he kneeled in front of Yukino.

The hall was filled with reactions of happiness and excitement, even himself. He could see the direction the couple was heading for a long time, it was nice to see them get the ending they deserved. Everyone but Rogue seemed to be happy, the shadow slayer visibly stiffening at the declaration.

As Sting asked those four powerful words, Rogue briskly stode to the door. In all the excitement Jellal was sure no one noticed. "Rogue!" He cried out, getting out of his own seat to follow him.

But as he chased after Rogue, he slipped into the shadows. Jellal was certainly distressed, the realization hitting him. He now understood why Rogue had been found in such a horrid state in the midst of those woods. The man was heartbroken; something he could identify with very well.

He stood alone amongst the crowd of the guild, watching as the large gleaming stone slid onto Yukino's finger. The couple's faces full of complete bliss, delight pervading the building. Two small exceeds jumping in joy behind the couple, dancing around on the bar top. Jellal swore there was supposed to be a fireworks show, but the only spark was the tenacious guild. Sabertooth's members whooping and hollering in joy for their guild master and his fiancee. Even Minerva was cheerful for the two, soft smile on her hard features.

The only problem was that his own happiness had left. This was due to two things: his own longing for a Sabertooth mage and Crime Sorciere's leave shortly after the engagement.

 

 

 

* * *

_Wasting in my lonely tower_

_Waiting by an open door_

_I'll fool myself, he'll walk right in_

_And be with me for evermore_

* * *

 

Rogue curled up in his matress, covered in piles and mounds of pillows. The large abundance of such comfort should have consoled him, but it was far from the type of embrace he needed. Hell, even Frosch wasn't enough for him right now and the small exceed had been his entire world.

But so had Sting.

Speaking of which, the green cat poked their head under the covers. "Fro thinks it's the start of a new day!" The cat pronounced in a soft exclamation. "And Fro wants to take a bath too."

Rogue pulled the exceed under the covers, holding Frosch to his chest. He had shed too many tears, so much so that none were able to come out of the faucet -the reserves depleted into nothing. But still a sob cracked from his mouth, squeezing his cat.

Those pink covered paws, wriggled their way from Rogue's grasp and held onto him. Frosch was the only one who knew. His exceed was aloof but was very understanding of his emotions, empathetic to his pain. The cat hardly fond of much more complicated feelings, but he knew what Rogue needed.

"Fro thinks you need to take a walk." The exceed chirped, their face pressed into his neck. Frosch nuzzled into him, their wet nose brushing against his collarbone and finite whiskers tickling the rest of his exposed skin.

In his own stubborn right, he shook his head. The warmth of his own bed keeping him trapped, along with his own shattered feelings. Besides Frosch, the bed was something else that could offer him some comfort. Seeing as it was an inanimate object, it didn't alleviate much from his current burdens. It only provided a place to hide away in.

Sting had been in and out of the apartment much more than he could account for. The blond had been busy moving into a house with Yukino, barely paying any attention to him as he tended to his own belongings. Rogue had been gracious enough to help Sting, but that was because he was his best friend. He couldn't disapprove of their relationship because of his own feelings. It would probably make things much more complicated than they already were.

But one thing was true, Sting does know that something is wrong with him. He had tried to pester Rogue about it during one of his visits, but he ignored all of his questions. There really was nothing her could say to Sting about it. Everything he came up wouldn't suffice to even begin to explain his feelings, and a simple "I  _was_  in love with you" wouldn't work. Not one bit. Once again it would only create unnecessary conflict. Maybe years or decades from now they would all laugh about it, but Rogue highly doubted it. If he said anything it would only lead to more misery; not only for himself but the other people involved. He was not one to put his friends in pain.

Frosch pawed at him once again, the leathery appendage tapping at his cheek. "Rogue," the cat whined. "You have to get up, Crime Sorciere is in town."

Now that made Rogue listen. "What?"

"Yeah, all of them came in when it was dark. Lector told Fro he saw them in the trees." He nodded in understanding, knowing that they choose to come in from the forest path and during night. They had long since been pardoned, why had they still been using the back way?

Turning over his covers, he left his bed. He made sure to leave Frosch there as he ran around to get ready, excited to see the guild of vigilantes. He was giddy and Rogue was unsure as to why. He had only been with the guild for a couple weeks, but their interactions left an impact on him. Especially their guild master, Rogue's mind immediately flipping through images Jellal as he shrugged his pants on. Maybe this would be a good day.

He took to the bathroom, grooming back his unruly hair into a simple bun. Rogue should have washed it but his own laziness took control, plus he thought it looked good; maybe, he wasn't sure. If anything his personal style was not the best compared to others in his guild, but darker colors worked best for him. No one really noticed him as much when compared to Sting-

Cold. Rogue shook his head, his cheeks dusted with small droplets. They ran down his face as the rush of water drowned his ears.

The perpetrator being Frosch. He eyed the green cat with a puzzled look, they normally weren't this playful. The paws of the pink suit darker than the rest of his costume, his eyes that of an angel's.

"What Frosch?" His voice sweet like a rose's thorn as he scolded him.

"Fro didn't like the face you were making. So Fro decided to give you a new face." The exceed chirped, waving their now wet paws around.

Rogue chuckled and splashed his face again, the urge to sleep fading from his mind. He turned the faucet off, now completely ready for the day.

Frosch crawled about his body as they meandered their way to the guild, trying to find the spot that was the warmest; which apparently was the top of his head. The green exceed curled up on his tufts of hair, proclaiming that it was much more warmer than being inside his coat. Rogue only smiled at their strange and quirky nature.

Once they passed the doors to the guild, Rogue cradled the small cat to his chest -the cat his own hidden treasure. But once Frosch saw his best friend, he soared from his entrapment and into the arms of Lector.

He felt hollow. Nothing short of abandonment as he saw his safety net leap away. But it was no worry, he would be fine without his cat companion.

A hand clasped his shoulder from behind, a voice of sun rays beaming out. "You ready ta go Rogue? The carriages are leavin' in about a hour."

He whipped around, those familiar cerulean eyes and smile cheery. Rogue stumbled over his words, not sure of what Sting was talking about. "Go? Where are we going?"

Sting looked just as confused as he was, his nose upturning. "Whad'ya mean? We're going to Crocus for the wedding. The Spring Solstice is tomorrow," Rogue gave him a blank stare, unaware of what his guild master was alluding to. His blue eyes were filamented with a deep disappointment, like Rogue just sunk to the bottom of the ocean. "Rogue, don't tell me you forgot about the wedding."

And then it hit him, the itch he was feeling for the past couple days. Rogue now understood why he hadn't been to Sabertooth for the past couple days, the event he dreaded most in the back of his mind. He didn't forget, only ignored it. Yet still Sting's gaze left him feeling unnerved and guilty. "I didn't, I just… I wanted to drop Frosch off before I finished packing. Frosch is just excited for tomorrow and was getting all antsy in the apartment. I was planning on getting my luggage after I spoke to you… And here we are."

Sting smiled and slapped him on the back, hopefully unaware of the lie he just spoke. "Alright, but make sure you're back before the rides get here. I  _need_  you."

That word busted down the walls he had set up to keep his own emotions at bay. Rogue left the guild immediately, storming down the street as tears welled up under his eyes.

Once he got home, he stepped into the shower. Rogue tuned it to the highest heat, the spray doing nothing to relieve him. It only made him worse, as what he wished would warm him up didn't work. His heart frigid as the feelings of love resurfaced. Sting would never need him the way he wanted to. As all these thoughts emerged, one bellowed out as he threw a random assortment of clothes and other travelling necessities into his luggage.

Why did he feel broken to begin with?

Deep down he knew Sting would never reflect the ones he had. Yet Rogue still allowed himself to crawl into a facade created by the love he craved for. The love he had always needed -pure and unadulterated romance. He created this fantasy in which it was possible for his best friend to fall for him, when it was never plausible from the start. Ever since they were young, Sting eyes had lingered on Yukino. The celestial mage reciprocating the longing looks and small infatuations with Sting.

There was never a chance for him to break through, their love something written by the gods above. Something that he couldn't touch or oppose no matter how much he hoped. But hope was the belief that had kept him anchored. Maybe he should hope for someone else, maybe he could hope for-

A loud rapping echoed in his ears, making them ring. He sometimes dreaded being able to have an acute sense of hearing. Begrudgingly he went to go check the door, his socks shuffling against the wood floors. He regretted letting Sting install them, despising how cold they would make his feet. Even the warmer months didn't help as they seemed to suck up any cooler temperatures.

Rogue was ready to yell at whoever was behind the door, his jaw dropping instead. "J-Jellal?"

The blue haired mage stood with his arm shouldered against the doorframe, his hands deep in his pockets. Unlike himself, Jellal was tidy and awake -no dark bags under his eyes. Those deep brown eyes filled with a small spark of mischief. And his maroon tattoo popping out due to the darker colors he wore.

A low chuckle erupted from deep within Jellal, his mouth closed as he tried to open it back. "You're going to have flies for lunch if you keep your mouth open any longer."

His jaw closed as he gestured for the guild master to come in. "Right. What brings you here?"

"I came to let you know that everyone is leaving much earlier than we had planned. The mountain passage had been closed due to a mudslide earlier in the week." He waltzed right in as if he owned the place, plopping down on the couch.

He was very stiff as he walked into the living room, most of it barren due to Sting. He practically took all of the decor and one of the loveseats, leaving a single chair and couch. Nothing matched -the space sad and empty and eclectic. "Sorry, I would have prepared some tea if I knew you were coming by. I've been getting myself ready for the next couple of days and my regular schedule wasn't helping much."

"Is that why your apartment is minimal?" Jellal inquired, observing the room.

Rogue froze, memories of Sting surfacing. "No...No. Sting just took all the things he owned, I'm not one for decorating nor have I had the time for it."

"Sorry, I know he's a sore spot for you." His eyes wandered to Rogue's figure, softening. "I know how it feels to lose someone you love."

Jellal's musing and own conclusion had only confused him. His presence making Rogue tighten up but relax at the same moment, he really wanted to say something in return but nothing passed his lips. Only the deafening silence, wrapped around them. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He stood afraid to sit under Jellal's gaze. His brown orbs fixated on him, still searching for an answer. But he didn't push him, "Losing Ultear made me feel like shit, but don't shroud yourself in guilt for feelings that you can't control. These emotions are truly the closest thing we have to the original magics."

"Ultear?"

Jellal nodded, his chest heaving forward. "Yes," his voice cracking. "We have all loved and lost, haven't we? Some lost in worst way than others, but that shouldn't stop you from moving on Rogue."

Rogue still felt the need to feign innocence, but he crumbled. His back meeting the plush cushion of the arm-chair. "It's hard," he admitted. "I don't want to let go, I don't think I can. Sting and I- We… We are so close. I don't want to throw that away." As he spoke, Rogue could feel his heart slowly stitch itself back together. Finally speaking the words aloud, making his conscious realize the truth.

"Nothing has to be thrown away." Jellal leaned forward, taking Rogue's hand from his face. His fingers wrapping around his own, rubbing his thumb over them in his own accordance. Rogue hadn't felt this warm since…

Crime Sorciere. His body yearning for the comfort that Jellal was willingly giving to him in this moment. "Just direct these feelings toward someone else and try to make it work."

Rogue wanted to pull away but couldn't help himself. A small question doting on his lips. "And who have you redirected your love to? I imagine another lovely lady." Though he hadn't known much of Ultear, he knew of the motherly figure she had presented to her guild, Jellal taking over once she left.

But his response shut Jellal down, the content gaze slipping into stone. "I don't think it's very appropriate to tell."

Rogue frowned and was met with his own wall, pulling his hand from Jellal's embrace. He confided in him, telling him of the emotions he feared the most and he can't return the favor. "I think we should get going then, we can't keep everyone waiting."

As he stood from his seat, Jellal's hand wrapped around his wrist tugging Rogue backwards. The next thing he knew, their faces were close. A situation all too familiar to him, deja vu and blood pumping violently through his body.

"I think they can wait a little longer." Jellal's words melted into Rogue's lips. He had never felt this sensation before, their mouths pressed together. He felt extremely awkward at first, not knowing what to do. The heavenly body mage confessing to him, something dearly unexpected.

But Jellal's lips moved over his, slow and soft -oh so soft. He tilted his head to the side, vying for a better angle, Jellal's lips tasting of bitter chocolate. A sinful taste. The blood that flowed rushing to his cheeks as he complied with Jellal's movement, mimicking them. Their breaths mingled, a heady sigh spilling from his own lips.

Jellal pulled away and Rogue felt like he had been birthed anew. Like the flowers of spring had just bloomed, his chest filled with its own fireworks display.

 _His first kiss_.

He dove in again but Jellal turned, Rogue's lips meeting his red mark. "Let's go before they question our whereabouts."

His face still felt heated as they left the apartment, his luggage in hand. He was glad that by the time they made it to the guild, his dark locks had finally dried. Going out in public with wet hair, only ceased to make him more cold. Though he shouldn't really have a problem with getting cold under March's sun; the beams radiating over him and the rest of Sabertooth as they got ready to leave.

"Whatcha smilin' for Rogue?" Sting quipped, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. He hadn't even realized he was smiling until his friend mentioned it. "You finally excited about the ceremony?"

Though it wasn't the complete truth, he nodded. "You deserve this happiness that the gods have offered you."

"No, we both deserve happiness man. Don't leave yourself out, Rogue." Sting left Rogue, bouncing around from person to person until he entered the middle carriage. The one he was supposed to be in along with Yukino and Minerva. This ride was going to either kill him or be good. Mostly likely the first as his irritability skyrocketed due to his motion sickness.

But the fact was, the ride was subpar. Once he entered the demon vehicle, Minerva shoved melatonin mints down his and Sting's throats. This relaxed Rogue but only relieved his stomach pains for a bit. Minerva seemed to pick up quickly, opening her lap for the shadow slayer. Gracefully he laid his head on her plush thighs, relaxing further as her fingers began to play and braid his hair.

Sting picked up on this, Yukino letting him lay on her bosom. His lip curled as he looked between him and Minerva, wiggling his eyebrows. "I can see why you're happy now, Rogue."

He was about to speak but Minerva harshly replied. "You idiot, I like girls and Rogue likes boys. Don't take this in your own demented direction, I've always done this for Rogue. Just as Yukino has for you." That shut him up quickly, his face buried into his fiance's chest.

These same comments and quips were made the entirety of their journey. The foursome back together just the way things used to be, only without Rogue's personal desires. He now felt free within the vices of those closest to him. Things were stabilizing and clearing now that he let go.

 

* * *

_Now I know he'll never leave me_

_Even as he fades from view_

_He will still inspire me_

_Be a part of everything I do_

* * *

 

Crime Sorciere welcomed the tresses of spring with wide arms. For Jellal, this had always been his favorite time of year. Flowers bloomed, the sun beamed, and the fruits were fresh and ripe for the pickings. This time also brought happiness among the peoples, a shared unity among the masses of Fiore. Something he longed for whilst redeeming himself.

Alas nothing was better than the smile he had on his face. He had figured out how to speak to Rogue and confessed in his own way. The shadow mage filling his heart with something it had been missing for the longest time. And he was sure that Ultear would approve of his choice. Not only that but had Jellal been welcomed with open arms into the palace, his whole family was. He felt as if he really succeeded but this was just a sliver of the satisfaction they were going to receive in the future. Crime Sorciere wasn't close to making their official debut as the knights of the court.

Hisui had made known to him that there were plans for him and his band to have a place within the castle, but the details were still being worked out. Her jade eyes, crystalizing when he he agreed with her plans. Good things, no marvelous, were to come but he still had the smallest inklings of doubts. He knew that a new dawn was fast approaching, but he has far surpassed his own prime. Then there was another doubt -did he really deserve it?

"Wipe that ugly look of your face, blueberry. We have a wedding to crash." Erik smacked the back of his head, reeling him from his thoughts. He didn't retaliate, only brushed off the lapels of his jacket.

Jellal gave the poison slayer a look of disappointment, Erik shying away. "I will deal with you later, but for now we have a wedding to  _attend_. Not crash. I shouldn't need to tell you this but you all need to behave, don't ruin this for Sting and Yukino." Sorano cleared her throat and he chuckled, "Or Sorano. This is a big day for all of us."

Small acknowledgments flitted through Crime Sorciere, making Jellal flash his own little smile. They all filled into the garden, Sorano heading the opposite way as she was a bridesmaid. As they sat in their assigned seats, cheers and applause surrounded them. All the major guilds were there: Mermaid Heel, Quatros Cerbus, Blue Pegasus and of course Fairy Tail. They all held their own small peanut gallery in the chairs, a massive arch held at the end of the white carpet. It was stuffed with the species of sienna flowers, dusted with gold and silver. It was draped in Sabertooth's name and Sting's splashy tastes. He really wondered who was really in charge of decorations, Jellal couldn't imagine Yukino choosing something so extravagant. She held grace and modesty, while Sting was the exact opposite…

But he could say the same for Rogue too. Sabertooth's quintet were so different from one another but they still worked together in perfect unison.

Meredy and Macbeth sat on either side of him, Erik gripping her hand within his own. With the help of Macbeth it took her so long to brush back those unruly maroon strands. The dragon slayer fussing over every which way his head was pulled, so much for being tough.

But the true champion was the two-toned mage, Macbeth took care of everyone's outfits and tailored them to the finest qualities; from stitch to stitch and button to button, things worked out seamlessly. He also took care of everyone's hair and the girl's makeup. He had curled his hair and put it up, red beads lined in the roots, his makeup more natural than what he typically wore. Jellal was surprised at the vast amount of talent he had, sometimes he wished they weren't kidnapped and sold into slavery. What would their lives be like then?

The what ifs always strangled him to death, but Jellal always broke free. If they didn't have such a tragic backstories they would never have one another now.

Meredy elbowed his side, her breath hot against his ear. A melodic giggle gusting forth, "You really need to stop thinking sometimes. You get this dumb look on your face and it makes me think you're turning into a vegetable. Don't let those cogs turn too hard, dad."

Jellal knew that she was teasing but he still managed to relax. "You're going to melt if you swoon over Erik anymore. I don't think he's good for your health."

"Shut the fu-" Meredy's elbow swiftly hit Erik. "I mean be quiet, no one is calling you out on Rogue."

They all chuckled whilst a solid redness flooded his cheeks. Macbeth was airy, "Who's so tough now?"

Jellal huffed and sat back in his chair, pouting like a child. It was typical for all of them to gang up on him, next time he would be more prepared. (That's what he always tells himself.)

Their meaningless bickering cut out at the first whines violins. Jellal sat back up in his chair, not noticing the almost full orchestra when he came in. They all sat idly, playing their soft melody. A harp chiming away in the background of all the draws of the strings, their hum voracious and gentle. The compassion of the music speaking loudly as the groomsmen and bridesmaids came walking down the aisle side by side.

The chords shifting to a steady adante as they spun the woman around. But Jellal sat stupefied as Rogue stepped onto the aisle, with Minerva. They were the last couple to come out, hands clambering as Sting waltzed in behind them.

Rogue's attire was dark, complementing his alabaster skin. The suit reminiscent of a time long before them with the lace embellishment and frock tied around his neck. The only color being the ribbon that tied his hair back. Those ruby eyes met his for only a moment, Minerva whispering something to the shadow mage. He steeled as they finally took their place at the front of the aisle, trying his best not to laugh.

Minerva's eyes met his for but a moment after, hearty and steely -telling Jellal to watch himself. He could feel his collar tighten under her devilish smirk.

Erik quietly murmured, "That demon is going to castrate you if Rogue is harmed."

Jella didn't speak, only thought.  _She should be castrating Sting then_. Erik guffawed, lowering his head as to not make a scene while Jellal only grinned as he kept his eyes forward.

There weren't as many groomsmen and bridesmaids as he thought, though they all showed up in their own colours. The women and men standing beside the altar creating a rainbow; Jellal doubted it was intentional.

On Yukino's side stood Minerva, Sorano, Lucy, Kagura and Hisui; the princess dressed down severely. Sting's side being occupied by Rogue, Rufus, Dobengal, Natsu, and Bacchus. Quatros Cerberus's guild master looking surprisingly sober for the occasion. The line up brought him joy just to look at it, he was so happy for the two.

As the chords shifted once again, they were bright and jubilant. A piano slowly coming in as the true daughter of the stars came out from the hedges. Yukino's face was flush as she held the king's hand, the man grinning from ear to ear as he strode with her down the aisle. Another boast of loud cheers roared, Jellal pocketing the white petals in his hand. Those around him threw their petals at her, welcoming her into the garden. A shower of white cascading down around Yukino.

Her dress big and embellished with laces and rhinestones of all sorts. A opaque tuile covering her bust and the length of hers arms, which also was spread with filly mesh. Such modesty was beautiful, the man waiting for her at the end smiling.

Sting welcomed her onto the stand, positively twitching with excitement but he couldn't touch her yet. The stunted king kissed the hand passing between the two to take his place at the stand. The cheering at this point was irritating, but it was a guild's wedding after all.

The orchestra slowing their instruments to a flawless decrescendo as the Fiore's king cleared his throat. The blond took Yukino's hand into his own, beaming. Jellal felt as if Sting might begin to exude his own magic is he got any more excited.

"Today we gather here to celebrate the union of Sabertooth's Sting Eucliffe and Yukino Aguria. Unlike those without magic, today we bind these two together for the rest of eternity. May their magics become intertwined, so that they may find one another in a different life. One that may be far from Earthland or in the same space, who knows." He chuckled and looked between the two of them. "May our bride and groom exchange their vows at this time."

"Oh me, me, me," Sting clipped. Yukino squeezed his hands, acknowledging his wants. His teeth radiated as he smiled, "I know I should've probably brought some cards with a speech, but I'm not like that."

They all chuckled, Sting's antics were soon to get the best of him. "I just want you to know of the light you've brought ta my life and how I'm so elated- That's the word, yeah," Yukino simply nodded, "that we've come this far. We're standing right 'ere and I can't believe we've done it. You've meant so much to me since I met you and I couldn't let ya leave, no matter what you said. Even if you didn't say yes, I would've tried over and over again because that's how much I need you."

Yukino's eyes were damp, the woman biting her lip as Sting continued. Rogue's eyes much the same, except the dragon slayer looked on without the ties of silly emotion -only friendship. Sting's voice still strong and unwavering. "You are so strong and powerful, carried me when I couldn't go on and supported me even when I didn't need it. You were my friend, my girlfriend, my fiance, and now I get to call ya all of that with the addition of wife. Here's to us Yukino."

The applause started once again, more petals being whisked through the air. Completely unrestrained Sting asked while looking at the king. "Do I get to kiss her now?"

The king merely whacked him with the altar's book, turning his attention to Yukino. "And your vows, my lady."

Yukino's eyes fluttered under the gaze of blue, looking down at their hands. "Well much like you, I'm not one for cards. Maybe I should have brought some, my mind is at a lost for words."

Sting pulls her hands toward his chest, kissing the back of her hands. This small affection gave Yukino the courage to continue, her voice soft like the petals of flowers that were hanging above her head.

"It's hard to believe that I'm the only one you ever had eyes for, but as the line goes: actions speak louder than words. You've shown me how powerful I can be, and you, Sting, have helped me realize my potential. I can hold my head up high knowing that you're always going to be there for me. When I venture into far off countries or lands for missions or I'm simply on the other end of town, I know I can always come back and hold your hand. I may not have many keys," her eye flicking to Lucy for a moment, "but that doesn't matter because I have the keys to your heart."

Their audience cooed and Sting's cheeks flushed. Those brown orbs almost golden as they bore into Sting's cerulean ones. "And for that matter you have the keys to my heart."

Beside him Meredy gushed, her eyes filling with hearts. Off in the distance you could hear Mirajane screech, "Babies!"

Sting dipped in for a kiss but the king put the book at his lips. "You cheeky devil. Wait for the question, you brute!"

The couple laughed, Sting's giddiness only worsening. "I just wanna kiss my wife."

"I'm not your wife yet," Yukino chided. Sting's face looked like that of a lost puppies, until the king interrupted.

"Do you, Sting Eucliffe, take this celestial mage into your soul for the rest of eternity?" He gruffly stated, his hands swirling around each other.

"I do." He stated, his hands intertwining with Yukino's. His body beginning to glow a radiant white. Hisui's father still spinning his hands around one another.

"And do you, Yukino Aguria, take this holy dragon slayer into your soul for the rest of eternity?" Those same hands causing the air around the two of them to swirl about, creating a small ring around them. Her own body, beginning to glow a great golden color.

Yukino's head bobbed, pulling Sting closer to her. "I do."

"Then by the powers vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. May the strings of eternity fuel your bond forever and onward.  _Vestri tempore duret amor_." His voice boomed, the wind that wrapped around their forms turning into a golden circlet.

This twisted it's way around the two, melding them together. Jellal knew their magics were mingling with one another, truly testing their bonds. In one bright flash, the circle dissipated. The yellow light flowing between the crowd of bodies, maybe all through the land.

"You now may kiss the bride," the king drawed.

Sting wasted no time as he dipped Yukino, pressing his lips against hers. The celestial mage flushed, her arms wrapping around her husband as their kiss deepened.

Those gathered stood to their feet giving the couple something that closely resemble a standing ovation. Only it was applause for the first marriage of the Sabertooth guild and hopefully more to come.

Jellal stood with the rest of the crowd, his hands coming together in a quick repeated motion. Yukino and Sting practically ran out of the royal gardens, their possy of bridesmaids a best men following after them. He would be lying if his eyes weren't focused on Rogue the entire time. His forefingers hooking in mouth, a high pitched whistle blowing from his mouth. It wasn't for the newly wed, it was for Rogue. The man paling at Jellal's small declaration. His arm was wrapped around Minerva's but pulled her closer when Jellal sent a small wink his way.

Rogue immediately flushed, Minerva practically being squeezed at this point. He merely gestured to the castle's door, mouthing a promised dance for later. She lightly his his arm, glaring at the shadow slayer as he pulled her out past the green hedges. Those behind them throwing even more of those silken petals, except they were every colour in the spectrum.

Sorano was absolutely glowing as she was carried off by Sawyer. Now Jellal had understood why the blond had chosen to sit at the end of their aisle. He speed off with his small prize, zooming into the grand ballroom.

The rest was a blur, the crowd pushing him and the what was left of Crime Sorciere to the final destination for the night -the royal ballroom. He still couldn't believe that the king agreed to this, but Hisui could be very persistent when she choose.

The room was held a decorum of the utmost extravagance and elegance. Those two folding into one another as silken tapestries were strung from the tops of the marble pillars. The front of the hall holding a long table for Sting, Yukino, and their prized assemble. Tables of all sizes were scattered around the middle of the hall, where the dancing should be held. This is where the reception (more like party) would be held.

The moment he stepped foot into the room, a strong yet slim hand pulled him to the side. A voice he recognized too well, cooly stated, "I'm glad to see you have let go of Ultear."

Ah, the ever observant Erza Scarlet. Nothing could get past her eyes, well single eye. Jellal smiled, pulling his sister into his arms. "She's still with me, but I'm afraid someone else has caught my eye."

"I noticed," she laughed as she returned his embrace. "But don't you dare take that dragon slayer for granted. He may be of the shier type, but his loyalty is everlasting."

He didn't need to say it, they both knew that's why Rogue had pursued Sting for so long. But it wasn't only for a love interests, it was for those he thought of as family. Jellal saw all those months ago in the woods. The mascot of Sabertooth exemplified by these same characteristics, there was no way he would let Rogue go anytime soon.

Jellal looked down at his scarlet haired friend, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I won't and I haven't. You know I would never do that."

"I can think of a couple times-" Jellal covered her mouth, shaking his head. In a brash action, she licked his hand which made him pull back in disgust. She simply eyed him, Jellal's willpower crumbling.

"Ah, yes. I have bailed a couple times, but remember that one time…" He taunted and Erza crossed her arms.

She never typically faulted but she huffed. "Don't you start with that. But I do expect a dance later, New Knight of Crocus." Her pointed finger pushed into his chest, walking off into her own crowd -Fairy Tail.

Erik pulled him by the back of his collar, pulling him further into the room. "Quit being so sappy with everyone ya fucking meet. We have to party, you pusy blueberry. I don't know why I even take you anywhere…"

The poison slayer ranted as he pushed Jellal into one of their table's chairs. Folding his arms as know Meredy hit him upside the head. That was some needed karma.

As Meredy and him quarreled, Jellal fixed the ascot around his neck, feeling hot as he noticed how close they were to Hisui's place at the table. This spot being even closer to Rogue. Within his own confines he played idli with the silverware, waiting for the reception to officially start. Even more eager to dance with brooding slayer, Rogue's red eyes transfixed on the couple of the night.

 

* * *

_I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in_

_And as the long, long nights begin_

_I'll think of all that might have been_

_Waiting here for evermore_

* * *

 

By now the reception was well underway, the dance floor filled to the brim with colors of all sorts. The softest of tuil spun around the slim waists of the feminin kind. The coattails of men of sorts skirting around their legs. The music held at the most electric of pace, bombarding the floor with a combination of reverence and glee.

Rogue had felt content. His fingers tapping on the table in tune to the music. He had danced with his two favorite girls, Yukino and Minerva. The ladder being hard to control as he tried his best to lead her on the floor. Alas she wasn't a tiger to be tamed, Minerva could be somebody else's problem for the night.

He believed Vivaldi was playing, the strings being pulled into the higher notes; singing happily as they allowed for couples to convene with another, especially the two stars of the night. Sting had pulled his wife onto the floor once again, spinning her around in wide circles. He held a grace of clumsiness and a poise of sloppy leisure but what had mattered most was the smile a light on his face. The two were having the time of their lives.

A brisk finger tapped him on the shoulder, eyes like his own shining as she gained Rogue's attention. "May we have this dance together, Rogue? A little birdie told me you were a fan of Vilvaldi."

Rogue knew without a doubt that the bird was Erik but he couldn't bring himself to say no to the maguility mage. Without another moment to lose, he led Meredy out to the floor. His hand settled on the golden belt that adorned her hips, his other hand taken in her own. The rest of her dress an ivory color, with shiny yellow embellishments hooking onto the lengths of her sleeves. She resembled a greek goddess, her head adorned with a simple golden circlet.

Meredy giggled and took a step forward, almost closing the gap between them. Her posture much more relaxed than his own. "Don't be scared, Rogue. Unlike Minerva, girls don't bite. Now lead us in a simple waltz."

He eyed her suspiciously, leading her about the floor with the simple four steps. Nothing else was needed as they made snide comments to one another, this specific piece not ending for a while.

"I see that you and Erik have finally become a token. How is that going?" Rogue inquired, pulling Meredy out of the way of a very tipsy couple.

Her eyes left his for a moment, leaning in closer to him. She blatantly ignored his question, her head quirking to the left -in the direction of her table. "My father has been waiting for you all night, ya'know. And I know that you have been rearing to dance with Jellal."

The hand on his shoulder moved to the pocket above his heart. "I can feel it here. There's no emotion you can hide from me, Edgelord."

She snickered as he spun them around, his eyes not finding her guild master. He searched the room, only to see him twirling around a familiar scarlet haired mage. He disagreed, leading them the opposite way of Jellal and Erza. Crime Soriciere's master decked out in all white, a shade as delicate as the snowy season. Golden pads with fringe high on his shoulder, those wound strings dancing along with him. Other yellow embellishments embodied on the suit, he swooned as he swayed with Meredy.

But he pushed the thoughts of yearn away. His eyes furrowing on the imp in his grasp. "I appreciate the sentiment, but it looks as if he's busy right now."

Those orbs looked into his own and then back at the other couple. She gave him an impish smile, taking the lead in a swift second. "Busy, my ass."

"Meredy, no!" She laughed and spun them around, her hands pushing him in the direction of Jellal and Erza.

Rogue's feet turned over one another, lurching at the dancing couple. His eyes wide as he suddenly took the scarlet mage's place. His cheeks furious as Jellal accepted him into his own dance, Erza wailing in frustration. His eyes switching from person to person as Jellal swept him around the floor.

Erza sat up from her sprawled position with a scowl, that frown turning upside down. She whistled out, her smile reminiscent of a certain white haired demon. "Go get him Jellal!"

He didn't see who helped Erza up, as his attention was turned to the man he was dancing with - Jellal. Rogue was stiff but gradually relaxed as the guild master showed him around the floor. The stud grinning as he put Rogue at a loss for words. The light tinkling of the grand piano playing in the background, a harp tenderly chirping beneath the smooth humming of the strings.

"Maybe I should have come and got you sooner." The familiar tune of a childhood story playing as they turned about the floor. Jellal's gaze making him pour out much more. "I just saw you and Kagura and then you and Erza… I didn't want to intrude."

_I'll fool myself, he'll walk right in_

He tutted, his hand sliding behind the low of his back. His palm pushing close the gap between the two. "I had to occupy myself somehow. You  _had_  to make the first move, just as I have already done."

Their feet moving easily in a wide circle on the marble floor. As they shared one another, more and more people making leave of the floor. Rogue surely didn't notice, enraptured by the heavenly body mage. Deja vu flooding him as his face tilted up toward Jellal's.

Maybe he could skirt by without saying anything, but those brown eyes were pleading. "Meredy was very helpful," Jellal chuckled along with Rogue.

"Meredy has her own ways of getting what she wants. Just as I do. Nothing is ever easy Rogue, just take the leap." Honey eyed but discret, those words moving his heart.

Maybe he could do just what he wanted. Be with Jellal and be free of the chains he shackled himself to. Only the melodic tune whispering in his ears as he took that said leap.

There were no more words to fumble, his lips pressing lightly against Jellal's. Another leap as he pressed their chests together, his gloved hand moving into the stray blue hairs on the nape of Jellal's neck. That hand moving from his lower back, clutching his upper back.

Rogue's lips were tentative, Jellal's own moving his with their own reassurance. The music drowned by the cheers of those standing around the ballroom. Rogue was pulled away, the crowd a large wake up call. His whole body heated up with the thralls of an emotion so splendid -love.

 _His second kiss_.

"Jellal's gay too! I thought Erza-" His best friend screeched. A small cry of pain following.

"That blueberry fucker finally got his man. Now fuck off you too." Rogue's own kin yelled in a drunken slur, holding a bottle of wine up. Erik's rambling never ceasing as they stood in the middle. "Time for another wedding everyone!"

Meredy joined in, taking a swig from Erik's bottle. Her finger directed at Jellal, "That's my dad right there! Now he's got a boyfriend."

Minerva was somewhere behind him, her voice like no other. "That's my gay best friend, right there. You're but a blushing virgin you putz!"

She wasn't wrong but he ignored the rest of Minerva's words; the cheers now mixing with one another, the occasional cry of babies being repeated. Rogue buried his face into the crook of Jellal's coat, trying to hide from his confidants and friends. The dance resumed, as his hand fit nudged it's way into his partner's. They waddled about in a small circle, weaving their way into the music.

He didn't notice Jellal's hand had left until is closed upon his chin. "I think the solstice has granted a new beginning. Don't you think?"

Rogue nodded, taking the step forward; one further from the past. "Will- Would you… We can be together?"

Very swiftly, Jellal dipped him down. Those sinful lips were placed against his, just the answer Rogue needed. They were plush and moved against his own more feverently. His tongue poking out over his lips and Rogue relished in it. He nipped his bottom lip in a more playful manner, Jellal hoisting him back up into his arms.

 _His third kiss_.

The two spent the rest of their night together, most of their time spent on the dance floor. Many wishes and congratulations were sent to them. He really hoped that they would go unnoticed, but even Yukino and Sting sent their elatedness. This made his choice solid, confident to stay with Jellal.

Their journey hadn't even started and Rogue felt that he was miles away from the emotions he had previously been tied to. He still had a long ways to go with the heavenly body mage, but he would enjoy the happiness for now. Love wasn't easy and he would prepare himself for it…

_Together for evermore_

**Author's Note:**

> If you read through this whole friggin thing, I really do appreciate you. My time and effort had not gone to waste if you enjoyed it that much. 
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me, I have some more schoolwork to finish. Thanks everyone!!!!


End file.
